In Love with her Eminence
by ClaytonCasmer
Summary: Rochefort has changed side in a way in my story: Loyale to his country and King, Rochefort turnes his back on the man he serves. He then falls in love with a woman forbiden to most. Rochefort/oc. My oc is Angle-Rose
1. the last straw

The large ship floated alongside its smaller companion. Rochefort has a choice to make. Be loyal to a man who treats him like he is worthless and a dog, or, stay loyal to his king and queen by helping his arch enemies. On one hand if he stays loyal to the Cardinal he will be dead within the month from a war. On the other if he is loyal to King and country he will live to see old age.

"All I have to do is swallow my pride a little and I might even get an award from this" Rochefort gave a slight grin. "Bring the girl in safely. We r aiding the Musketeers!" if he could count on one thing it is that his men never question him. Now all he has to do is convince Athos, Aramis, and Porthos he is being truthful. He was not too worried about D'Artagnan. Simply giving the boy the girl and a small (untruthful) apology to the cow he called a horse and he was won.

So tell me what you think. I'm a huge Mads Mikkelsen Fan! My spelling stinks I know. He will fall in love later. Mr. High and mighty Cardinal will not fare well in this story. Lol. I own nothing of the three musketeers save my original character Angle Rose.


	2. the deal

Athos was puzzled. He didn't know why the Captain of the Cardinal's guard stood idle, when he was famous for quickly bringing a slaughter and leaving cleanly. He looked at his long time friends and companions Porthos and Aramis; they two seem to share his thinking. D'Artagnan seemed calm and intrigued as usual. Finally a door opened and Captain Rochefort appears with the young hand maiden of the Queen. The girl does not look frightened, she looks quite calm and at ease. Athos doesn't know if he should worry of this or not. Still "_better safe than sorry_" he thought in his head.

"Good day musketeers, it seems we have a common goal and need, you need to return the jewels to the Queen and I need to keep her alive and well. So it is to my thinking it would be better to work with one another rather than against, the young lady can vouch for my sincerity." Rochefort seemed as calm, arrogant, and ruthful as ever. Athos though was not so easily swain.

"And how do we know you're not with your employer, or that you haven't threatened the girl?" Athos was leaving nothing to chance.

"Simple. You don't, although I have the bigger ship with more weapons and men, and I highly doubt the girl would be this calm if I had threatened her Athos, Come now, you must give me more credit than that to think I would sink that low, threatening a woman such as Milady is one thing, but a girl of innocence is another, I am still a loyal Catholic man after all. I have not lost my morals Athos."

Athos pondered this; he looked to his friends and the boy, with silent nods they all agreed.

"Very well, but the girl comes to us. And you fly lower by half post. No one is to be at a gun until we are six minutes from the palace; we then go to the King together as the girl takes the jewels to the Queen." It was a risk trusting Rochefort, but one they needed to take.

"As you wish old friend." They carefully transported Constance safely to the musketeer's ship. Once there she embraced D'Artagnan. "Shall we?" Rochefort smirked.

"Pull out!" Athos ordered. He still felt weary of Rochefort, but so far, Athos had no choice but to trust is enemy and be ready for any sign of the Captain making a move of betrayal. If such was to occur then we and his men would be ready to counter.

"AN" half post mean that they would fly low enough under the smaller ship to were only half of their main mast was showing above the view of the smaller ship. This is Athos preventing head on firing should things go south, thanks for reading, updates will be slow, due to having crappy internet, and school (college) let me know how you like it, again, this is my spin on the movie persona of these people, and yes I am making tweaks to them, so please, be mindful and have an open mind. Thanks!


	3. No one betrays her daddy

She was furious! "How dare he!" Another knife flies into a wood post. Angel-Rose was always a calm, soft spoken beauty who was the ideal daughter for a father and a loyal woman to God; that is until you betray one or the other, now some one has done both. The Cardenal of France, a man who sat at her father's table, a man her father thought a friend, has betrayed not only her father but God as well. She was known as 'The strong arm of the Vatican '. Her father is none other than the Pope of Rome. Cardenal Richelieu has been found to be making plans to kill the King of France!, A loyal man of God! , only to take the throne himself! Unheard of! "This man will now answer to me. No one betrays my father or my church." In short, no one betrays her daddy.

Angel stormed out of her rooms and raced to her father's chambers. Now to say she was mad was an understatement. She was livid! She knew her father would not deny her the justice she sought. He never has before and she knows he never will. People who saw her past were slightly surprised by her angry look. They all knew some were, someone was going to feel her wrath and they felt very bad for that unfortunate soul person. Angel had finally reached her father's rooms and knocked. On of his servants opened. "My dear lady, how may I help you?"

"I need to see my father, his holiness, James. It is very important." She smiled at the man. James had been with their family as long as she could remember.

"Yes of course! Right this way." James opened the door for Angel and aloud her entry to the room. He led her to her father's study and announced her. "Your Holiness your daughter has come to speak with you."

"My dear Rose, whatever is the matter my child?" The Pope smiled at his darling daughter. "You seemed troubled."

"Cardenal Richelieu is planning on assassinating the King and Queen of France to take the throne himself." Angel spoke smooth and even. Her voice held none of its soft beauty, instead held a hard and strong malice tone to it.

"What! By the heaven of our Lord,! He dare betray such loyal servants of God! He dare betray me! No. my dear I know what you ask and you have my full blessing. Teach this man that one does not simply betray the church and go free. No. This man will be brought here and judged my God! France is one of our most loyal countries and I will not see it be laid to ruin! Take your Guard and bring him here. I will send word for Captain Rochefort to aid you. He is a loyal man and a true Catholic." Her father's anger matched her own. The Pope knew he could trust only his most precious daughter to deal with this betrayer.

"As you wish my father." She curtsied and left to pack. She would have justice else she will not return until she claimed it!


	4. AN

A.N my grandmom has only three days let upon this world. My next chapter will take some time. Mabey next Friday or a little later. Thank you all for reading.


	5. cupid you bad boy

"How dare you! Arrest him! Captain get him out of here!" To say the young king was angry was an understatement. How dare this man try to betray him! How dare he try to turn him against his beloved queen! "You will pay dearly for this Cardinal. Of this I can assure you."

Rochefort could only smile and happily oblige his king. "Know let us see just how powerful you think you are. I took the liberty of sending word of your plans to the Vatican." Rochefort wanted to laugh at the look on the not so holy man's face.

Sometime later after the Cardinal was placed deep in the palace dungeon the Captain was summoned before the king with the Musketeers. As he was walking to the throne room he couldn't help but think of how things were going to change. Not for worse but for better. The grand doors open and he enters the gilded room. "Ah there you are Rochefort! I need you to do something for me."

"What is it my king? I'm sure I can do as you ask without trouble." He bowed to his king and nodded at the musketeers.

"I need you to go to the borders and escort the reprehensive to the Vatican here. This person is going to asses and punish that damn traitor. They will also be bringing the new Cardinal of France with them." The king looked slightly tired but not in a bad way. Rochefort smirks '_looks like someone had fun last night'_

"Of Corse." He bows again and leaves. This should be the easiest thing he's done all year.

The trip was a little bumpy but Angel could not complain. They were now at the borders of France waiting for some Captain to escort her rest of the way to Paris. Suddenly a nock was on her coach door. Her footman opened the door and she was meet with a very handsome man with an eye patch. She had never seen such beauty in a man.

All he could do was stair in to blue eyes and an angelic face. Such beauty did not belong on the earth but in heaven itself. Neither said anything for what seemed forever.

…

Oh dear… cupid you've been a very bad boy again haven't you.


End file.
